


By The World Forgot

by wreathed



Category: The Smoking Room
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And indeed there will be time to wonder, “Do I dare?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The World Forgot

“Got one that’s causing me trouble,” Barry says from his corner of the room. “Robin?”

Robin sighs, not bothering to turn away from a poster on the notice board that he’s read tens of times before. “Go on.”

“Israeli fruit. Six letters.”

“Must mean those orange things they grow there. You know, that you get at Christmas. Sharon fruit. The answer’s Sharon.”

“Wish she wasn’t,” Barry mutters, and Robin blinks in surprise because that’s only the second time ever he’s acknowledged his Ham and Hampstead mix-up, his outburst that she’ll never hear. The revelation had come, as in so many other cases, far too late. All Robin can do is go back to looking out of the window and watching pedestrians’ feet pass them by.

Behind him, Barry pencils in the letters.


End file.
